Something Unexpected
by Lucky439
Summary: When rogue goes away for a year for some extra training she comes home with an unexpected surprise, new friends, and a chest full of secret pain.
1. Default Chapter

Something Unexpected  
  
Summery: When rogue goes away for a year for some extra training she comes home with an unexpected surprise, new friends, and a chest full of secret pain.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing especially anything that belongs to marvel but I would love to have stock in it so I can say I own a piece of the X-Men.  
  
C1  
  
A tear slid down rogues face as she waited for her plane to land. It had been a year since she left Bayville to go to some special training to help her control her powers and learn some more subtle skills to use as an X- Man. She has not spoken to them in the last year. Her sorrow over her lack of control had gotten so bad that she was not even civil to the only people who cared about her. It all came to a head on her last day in Bayville; she had come home to find Kitty and Kurt making out in the room she shared with Kitty. She got angry and griped them both out until Kitty started crying. Kurt told the other X-men and they all got angry with her and had a sort of intervention. It did not go well she was cruel to them all and by the end of the night the Professor was sending her away for some more training. A lot has changed in the past year including her. While she was away she not only found control of her powers but something to make her truly happy. Her happiness was gone now and she was coming home, for that is what she realized Bayville is, coming home with more control then she had before but a heavy burden on her hart. She sighed as she ran her hand over her swollen belly and tried to compose herself for the X-Men's reaction. Truthfully after the events of the last year she had not thought she would ever rejoin the X-Men but here she was landing back in Bayville.  
  
**Hi what do you think any ideas where this is going. I need a beta if any one is interested I know there are some grammer mistakes but I just can not wait to post and find a beta so here ya go hope you injoy.** 


	2. ch2 unexpected

**Hi I am glad every one liked the chapter and I hope that this one will be well liked too**  
  
Ch2  
  
Rogue waited until almost all of the passengers were off the plane before she stood up to leave it herself. She had gained control of her powers but she still was not comfortable with accidental contact and avoided it when ever possible.  
  
She did not know who to expect to be waiting for her at the end of the tunnel. She had contacted Professor Xavier about coming back to the institute and the circumstances of her return. He was compassionate and understanding and asked her to come home before she had a chance to ask if she could. He told her some one would pick her up at the airport but she forgot to ask whom. She hoped it would be Logan. He would not ask to many outrageous questions or react badly to her news.  
  
She reached the end of the tunnel and looked around the crowded airport for some one she knew.  
  
Rogue! A female voice was herd to her right. She looked over to see not only Logan but also the entire senior X-Men team.  
  
She turned to go toward them when she heard a gasp from the group.  
  
Looked to see them all staring at her swollen belly as she walked towards them. There was an uncomfortable silence until finally Scott spoke.  
  
Rogue you've gained weight. He said in a shocked voice.  
  
I replied. That's what pregnancy will do to you. The rest of the X-Men immediately launched in to a thousand obnoxious questions.  
  
Kitty, We cannot have two babies in one room. Kurt, who defiled my sister, I want a name now. Jean, Wow Rogue when did this happen. Scott, The Proff did not say any thing. Jean, The Proff is letting you stay like that. Scott, But you cannot be on the team now I planed the next training around you being on the team. Kurt, Are you ok do you need to rest how are you feeling who did this to you.  
  
I was soon saved from the questions by a growl from Logan. The others immediately stopped talking and turned to him.  
  
There will be lots of time for questions later right now lets get going before it gets to late.  
  
There were murmurs of agreement and we all set out to get my bags. After we had gotten them all the others went ahead leaving Logan and I lagging behind.  
  
Thanks, I said softly.  
  
Your welcome but ya know those questions will eventually have to be answered.  
  
I know I am just not ready yet. I said looking at my feet.  
  
It's ok you have some time. He said gently.  
  
Thanks. I said as we sped up to catch up with the others.  
  
Oh and Rogue. He said right as we met the others.  
  
Ya? I asked.  
  
Welcome Home. He said smirking as we went out to the van. 


	3. ch 3 unexpected

Hi I hope every one likes this ch. Thanks go out to my great beta Marisa. Also a big thanks to Lady Trunks for all your help tooooo.  
  
Ch 3: Unexpected  
  
Rogue groaned as she finally got into bed that night. It had been a long day, with both ups and downs. Being back after she had worked so hard to build a new life over the past year was a major down, but as annoying as the X-Men were, she was glad to see her friends again. It was hard to explain about the events of the past year, but her friends were as compassionate and understanding as the Professor had been on the phone.  
  
The major plus of the day was meeting her 3-month-old niece Sarah. Apparently while she was gone, Kurt and Kitty went from making out to making love and Sarah was the unexpected, but welcome, result. She was really happy that her baby would have a cousin and friend at the mansion. Also, the X-Men did not freak about her baby as much since they had all gone through it with Kitty and Kurt. Except Scott, of course, who spent the day reworking his training strategies since not only was she not joining but Kitty decided that now would be a good time to announce that she would not rejoin the team either. Rogue thought he was gonna blow a gasket.  
  
She had a long conversation with Dr. McCoy about the baby. While she was gone he finally got his MD, so she wouldn't have to go out to find a doctor to take care of the rest of her prenatal care and birth. He even had some experience, since he delivered Sarah. He scolded Rogue for traveling so soon to the baby's due date (only 6 weeks away) but she talked to him about what happened and he understood. Hank gave her a shot to help the baby recover form the trip faster, so there would be no complications when the baby is born.  
  
It was difficult telling them about the past year of her life. There was a lot that she left them out of. She could tell some of them, especially Kurt and Kitty, were hurt; but they still loved her even after what she said and still wanted to be a part of her life.  
  
**Ok next ch Flash back if any one has any really great ideas for it speak now or forever hold you peace cuz once I start it I will go with it ya know.** 


	4. Ch 4 unexpected

This ch I hope will have some of the answers you have been looking for. Thanks go out to my great beta Marisa.  
  
Ch 4 unexpected  
  
**Flashback**  
  
She stepped off the plane expecting to meet a teacher; instead she was met with a cocky, arrogant Cajon thief. He took her back to the school witch turned out to be a huge mansion. She went in and met who she assumed to be the head master of the school. He in reality was Juan Luc LeBeau head of the thieves' guild and the father to the cocky Cajon.  
  
Juan Luc told her what she would be learning while she was there and about the guild and what they did. He also told her of the assassins' guild and the feud between the guilds. She and Juan Luc hit if off right away. She liked all the guild members except one. The cocky Cajon who picked her up form the airport Remy LeBeau.  
  
While she was there she would be learning how to be a thief. Juan Luc and the Professor had talked and decided that to gain control of her powers she would have to be able to control everything else about herself. They decided that the control and precise movements required to be a master thief would give her the amount of body awareness to find the switch to turn her powers off.  
  
The new method sounded weird to her but she decided to try it just because she knew it was her last chance. If this did not work she would never gain controle of her powers and never be able to touch.  
  
The Next morning she went into the training room to discover her instructor to be non the other then the one she dreaded the most Remy. At first she was put off by the way he flirted with her and acted like he liked her, but as time went on she began to like him and the way he treated her. She really liked the things that he taught her and got to the point that she enjoyed the trade that she decided to continue with it even if she never gained control of her powers.  
  
After only a few months she did gain control of her powers, but over those few months she gained something else, love, for and from her Cajon teacher. It was ironic that she wanted to gain control of her powers so she could find love but she found love while she was gaining control of her powers. Before she just wanted to touch any one but then she just wanted to touch him.  
  
The relationship she and Remy had been building immediately became physical when she finally found the button. They made love on the floor of the training room. It was everything that she had dreamed it would be and more. After they finished in the training room they went upstairs to his room and continued long in to the night.  
  
As she woke up the next morning she noticed Remy staring down at her with love in his eyes. He turned and reached into the nightstand and came back holding a small velvet box.  
  
"Chere, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Remy." I said kissing him.  
  
"I want to spend forever with you and I was wondering will you married me?"  
  
"Oh Remy! Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
We spent the rest of the day together talking and making love. That was one of the best days of my life.  
  
We talked to Juan Luc about the wedding we wanted to get married as soon as possible. Due to the rising tension between the guilds we decided to have a small wedding at the guild house. So a two short weeks after the morning Remy asked me to married him we got married in a small ceremony that not only made me Remy's wife but an official member of the guild of thieves.  
  
We spent our honeymoon looking for a house in the Garden District, we wanted to move in soon since the day before our wedding I found out that I was not gonna be the only new edition to the family. I was pregnant.  
  
We found a house and moved in, and aside form the mounting tension between the guilds every thing was wonderful. Remy was an awesome husband who was caring and made me feel special every day. But two weeks ago we were supposed to have dinner with Jean Luc at the guild house. Remy had some work to do there so I said I would meet him there since I wanted to stay home and work on the babies' room. I had fallen asleep and ended up leaving for the guild house late. As I drove down the street I saw it, a huge explosion, at the guild house. I kept driving and saw the guild members fighting the assassins, but I did not see Remy. Before I had more time to look Emil came running up to that car. He got in and made me drive to a safe house. He stayed there to protect the baby and me.  
  
Later after the fighting was over the other guild members began to trickle into the safe house. I impatiently waited for Remy to walk through the door but he never did. Jean Luc told me that he was in the house looking for his mother's necklace that she got when he was borne to give to me when our baby is born. Most of the members were outside for the picnic, so they were spared.  
  
They could not find any sign of Remy, not even his body. Due to the now war between the guilds Jean Luc and I decided that the safest place for the baby and me was back in Bayville with the X-Men.  
  
**Ok I hope that made sense I kind of crammed it in there but I want to get on to babies and all that good stuff. Hope ya like.** 


	5. ch 5 unexpected

Love the reviews so demanding I guess yall like it since you want more. So here is more hope you enjoy. Thanks sooo much to Lady Trunks for the great betas.  
  
Ch 5 Unexpected  
  
I awoke the next morning with a heavy feeling in my heart. I miss Remy so much. I had planned to spend the rest of my life with him but I only got a few short months as his wife. Some days I don't even want to get out of bed, I just want to stay there and pretend that he is here holding me. I wish I was home in our house in the Garden District. I wish I could raise our baby there where its father was raised. I want our baby to know about the Guild and about being a thief. But the one thing I want the most for my baby is safety, a chance to grow up and find love even if it is only for a short time.  
  
I got up, dressed and went down to breakfast with the other X-Men. I know that they had training this morning and I heard Sarah wake up earlier, so I know I am the last one up.  
  
Every one is waiting for me when I get there. I said hello and sat down. Ororo brought me a plate. I was hungry as I went down the stairs but as soon as I saw the eggs my stomach began feel nauseous and I had to run to the bathroom to rid myself of any food I had eaten yesterday. I began to cry as I waited for the nausea to subside. Kitty found me there a few minutes later.  
  
"Rogue, are you ok?"  
  
I tried to calm down enough to answer. "Yeah. No. I don't know." I said breaking into tears.  
  
She came over and sat down on the floor with me. "It's going to be ok." She said soothingly.  
  
"I miss him so much." I sobbed  
  
"I know you do. I could not imagine loosing Kurt like that, but it will be ok. You and the baby are ok and that is what Remy would want."  
  
"I know but I want him."  
  
"I know." She said and continued to hold me until I calmed down and got myself composed.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, thank you."  
  
"Why don't we go to the store and get the stuff for the baby's room? I can leave Sarah with Kurt, I need to go get her some clothes anyway, she has already out grown all of the ones we bought before she was born."  
  
"Ok. That sounds good. Thank you so much Kitty."  
  
"It's no big deal. You are my friend."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What I said before I left, I did not mean it."  
  
"I know, its ok. I forgave you for that a long time ago."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you think you can eat now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about just some crackers? Those should be ok."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
She started to go out but I stopped her. "Kitty?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you help me up off the floor?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled and pulled me up off the floor.  
  
We went and got all the stuff I need for the baby and some stuff for Sarah too. We had a great time going around and looking at all the baby stuff and going out to lunch. Today did not seem to be as bad as I thought it would be. During lunch I asked Kitty if she would be with me when the baby is born. Kitty is the only person who knows what its like to have a baby and I could really use her spirit and support. 


	6. Ch 6 unexpected

Ch 6 Unexpected  
  
The next weeks went by in a blur as I got ready for the baby. Its due in only one more week. I had a doctors appointment with Dr. McCoy every other day and spent a lot of time with Kurt and Kitty. I spent a lot of time practicing on Sarah just for the fun of it.  
  
The day after Kitty and I went shopping for all of the stuff for the baby I awoke to sounds of hammering in the room adjoining mine. I got up and went to investigate. What I found was all of the X guys painting the room a pale green to match the baby stuff that Kitty and I had gotten the previous day. They had decided that just having furniture was not enough and that the room should be properly done and ready for the baby as soon as it's born. They painted a mural on the wall with a jungle scene that matched the baby blanket we got for the bed and put in an adjoining door to my room so that I could get in there easier. They connected baby monitors to my room and all around the mansion like they did for Sarah so if they need to be downstairs when the babies are asleep.  
  
They had the room ready in only a day. I felt ready for the birth except one thing. I realized that even though the baby and I lost Remy we still had his large Cajun family to be there and support us. Jean Luc told me before I left that I would always be a member of the guild and the family. He said to call if we ever need any thing. I think that my baby and I need some family. Bayville is full of my family but I really want some of Remy's family to also be here when the baby is born. So I called Jean Luc to see if it would be possible for some one to come.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jean Luc. It's me Rogue."  
  
"Hi, are you ok? How is my grandchild?"  
  
"We are both fine. But I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure, anything. You are family."  
  
"I was wondering if someone could come down here for the birth. I really want someone from the family to be there when the baby is born."  
  
"Ok. Someone will be there. I will try to come myself but if I cannot, then someone will. Is everything going ok with your friends?"  
  
"Yeah. Better then I thought it would. It's going great."  
  
"That's wonderful. Someone will be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, thanks. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya too, chere."  
  
I went to bed that night felling a lot better and completely prepared for the birth of my baby. 


	7. ch 7 unexpected

Ch 7 Unexpected  
  
As promised, Jean Luc and Tante Mattie arrived early the next morning. They met the X-Men and I think that everyone hit it off really well. At my appointment today Hank said that I have started to dilate and that the birth would be soon. I am excited and scared at the same time.  
  
2 Days Later.  
  
I woke up early with a sharp pain in my abdomen. I got out of bed and went to wake up Hank and Kitty. I tried to go knock on Kitty and Kurt's room quietly so I would not wake up Sarah, but as I was knocking a hard contraction hit me and I unintentionally cried out in pain. Sarah woke up and so did every one else who had rooms in that hall. Scott was the first one up and came charging into the hall looking for intruders. As people poured into the hall I explained to them what is happening and they took me down to the med lab.  
  
I was in labor for 7 hours before I was dilated enough to start pushing. Hank cleared everyone out of the room except Kitty and I and prepared to deliver my baby.  
  
I pushed for what seemed like hours until finally I heard my baby's cry as Hank held it up for me to see.  
  
"It's a boy!" Hank said as he laid my son on my breasts.  
  
"Wow, Rogue, he is beautiful!" Kitty whispered as she looked down at her nephew.  
  
I started to cry as I looked down at my newborn son. He looked just like his dad. He had beautiful red on black eyes that will be his reminder forever of his wonderful dad.  
  
"What is his name?" Kitty asked.  
  
I smiled and said, "Jacob Remy LeBeau. That was the name Remy and I were talking about when." I paused not being able to go on with what I was going to say.  
  
Kitty gave me a hug and said, "Its ok. Everything will be alright."  
  
Soon Hank and Kitty left me alone to get to know Jacob. I spent the next hour telling him all about his dad and who he was. I got to feed him for the first time, and it was an experience that I am glad I will get to continue doing for a while into the future. Remy would be so proud of his son just like I am. 


	8. ch 8 unexpected

**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy I am always open to new suggestions. Love the reviews.**  
  
The next morning I awoke to the sound of Jacob cooing. I looked over and saw that he was laying on the chest of a sleeping Scott Summers. I moved an he woke up and looked over at me.  
  
"Hi," I whispered.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing?"  
  
"I told Hank that I would watch over the two of you so he could go out with Ororo."  
  
"Oh, how is Jacob?"  
  
"He is good. Been sleeping. He likes to be held."  
  
I smiled, "He is a charmer like his dad."  
  
"Yeah. I think everyone is already in love with him."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Getting impatient to have him in my arms again.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I did not even think. Here ya go." He said apologetically.  
  
I took him in my arms and looked in to his red on black eyes and smiled at my baby boy.  
  
"Hi Jacob." I said smiling. He looked at me and made a babbling sound.  
  
"He has even already gotten a nick name."  
  
"Really? What is it?" I said smiling.  
  
"Jake, given to him by Logan."  
  
"Hmmm, not to bad. I figured it would be something weird or unusual. That name kind of suits him don't you think?" I said smiling once again.  
  
"To bad. I was looking forward to watching Logan get in trouble for not getting his name right."  
  
"Ya know he would just keep using it any way. I don't mind to much it kind of makes him part of the family. Everyone else has one, it makes me feel good that he does too."  
  
"That's great. Jean Luc and Mattie want to come and see you two when you are feeling up to it."  
  
"Ok, just let me feed him and then it should be fine."  
  
"Ok, I will go and tell them call up when you are ready."  
  
"Ok, thanks Scott." He smiled and left me alone so I could feed Jacob.  
  
**Later**  
  
I smiled as Jean Luc and Mattie came in to see us. They came in and held him and hugged and kissed him. Jean Luc said that Jake looked just like Remy when he was a baby. They spent time loving on Jake and telling me stories about Remy when he was a baby. The only sad part of the visit was when they said that they would be leaving as soon as our visit was over. They said that with the war between the guilds, they could not afford to stay away to long. They said that they would visit often and if I needed any thing just to call. We said our sad goodbyes and they left. When they were gone I broke down in tears and felt like I was missing everything that was part of Remy in my life.  
  
The next few weeks were very long for me. I spent all of my time taking care of Jacob and recovering from the birth. I did not let the others help me much. I feel it's my job to take care of him by myself since Remy is not here to help me. I want to show him wherever he is that I can and will take care of his son just like we would have if he was still alive. 


End file.
